steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:SapperiXd/Kryształowi Rebelianci odc.29 - Rekrut
'''Rekrut '''jest 29 odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci. Streszczenie Ognista Perła dołącza do Kryształowych Rebeliantów. Fabuła Słońce właśnie wschodziło, jednak nikt już nie spał. Nikogo z wyjątkiem kilku lewilków nie było w domu. Kryształowi Rebelianci znajdowali się koło Węzła Komunikacyjnego i szperali w resztach statku w poszukiwaniu klejnotu Ognistej Perły. -Czym jest ta maź? Ohyda! – wrzasnęła Pistacjowa. -To to coś ze środka Kryształowego Serca. Wydaje mi się, że klejnot Ognistej powinien być na samym dole – odpowiedziała Kremowa. – To kto nurkuje? -Ja mogę – odparła Agat, która wyjęła okulary do nurkowania z klejnotu i wskoczyła do cieczy. Nie było jej przez dłuższy czas. Minęło pół godziny, lecz Zielona nie wracała. -Co jej się stało? Długo jej tu nie ma – martwi się Pi. -Zanurkuję po nią. Ej, chwila. Ta maź zastygła! – wrzasnęła Kremowa. Perły wskoczyły na nią i próbowały ją przebić, lecz ta z każdym pęknięciem stygła jeszcze szybciej. -To na nic. Niebieski, pomożesz? Apatyt?! – Kremowa szturchnęła Niebieskiego, który siedział zamyślony. Po chwili maź znów była cieczą. -Wybaczcie dziewczyny. Gdy zamyślę się naprawdę mocno potrafię zamrozić nawet całe jezioro, jeśli jest w mojej okolicy – odparł Niebieski. -Aaaa! Wpadłam do tego czegoś! – piszczy Pistacjowa. -Znalazłam jej klejnot. Wynośmy się stąd – rzekła Agat, która migiem wyskoczyła z brei. Tydzień później Klejnot Ognistej uniósł się. Dziewczyna powoli wylądowała. -Gdzie ja jestem? – rozejrzała się. Po chwili w progu pojawiła się Zielona. -No nareszcie. -To ty?! Wróciliście po mnie? -Nie mogliśmy cię zostawić. Jestem Agat, Zielony Agat. -Wiem kim jesteś. -Przedstawię ci resztę. Chodź za mną. Klejnoty wyszły na zewnątrz. -To jest nasza drużyna. Chłopak, który leży na trawie to Niebieski Apatyt, a te dwie Perły grające w grę planszową to Pistacjowa i Kremowa Perła. -Hej – przywitała się. -Heeej! Witaj w naszej drużynie! – podskoczyła Kremowa. -O, cześć – powiedziała Pi. -Chcesz do nas dołączyć? – spytał Niebieski. -Cóż, chyba nie mam wyboru. -Yay! Musisz zobaczyć Ziemię! Mam pomysł, niech każdy z nas cię czegoś nauczy! Ja pierwsza! – podbiegła do niej Kremowa. -Em, no dobra. KP złapała ją za rękę i przeciągnęła do teleportera. Migiem pojawiły się Polu Bitwy Klejnotów. -Tutaj rebelianci walczyli z Klejnotami z Homeworld. Aktualnie to miejsce jest obrośnięte truskawkami. -Truskawkami? – spytała Ognista. -Truskawki to takie coś co się je. -Je? -Ludzie potrzebują jedzenia do życia. Wygląda to mniej więcej tak, że bierzesz truskawkę, wkładasz ją do ust a następnie dzięki zmianie kształtu… -Dobra, nie musisz mówić. To brzmi ohydnie. -Więc chodźmy dalej. -Tak właściwie, mogłybyśmy sobie darować lekcję historii? -Historia to coś wspaniałego! Trzeba ją przekazywać innym, by przetrwała! -Nie kręci mnie to zbytnio. -No dobra. Wracamy do domu – Kremowa przeteleportowała je do domu. – KR, oddaje ją wam. Ja już swoje zrobiłam. -Dobra, teraz moja kolej – powiedziała Zielona. Ognista i Zielona pojawiły się razem na Starożytnej Podniebnej Arenie. -Więc ja pokażę ci, jak się walczy! Przywołałaś już kiedyś swoją broń? -Tak, to szabla – Ognista wyciągnęła szablę ze swojego klejnotu. -Więc, pokaż mi co potrafisz nią zdziałać! Najpierw spróbuj się obronić. Będę atakowała delikatnie. Perła stanęła prosto. Zielona rzuciła jednym shurikenem, a Ognista odbiła go szablą. -Hmm, dobrze ci idzie. A co powiesz na dwa shurikeny?! Perła odbiła je bez problemu. -Dobra jesteś. A co powiesz na… pięć?! Perła je odbiła. -Świetnie. Teraz troszkę ci to utrudnijmy – oczy Agi zaświeciły się i zaczęła strzelać elektrycznymi shurikenami. Ognistej Perle oddało się kilka odbić, jednak było ich coraz więcej. Podskoczyła wysoko, jednak Agat nie spuszczała z niej oka. Perła unikała ciosów jak mogła. W pewnej chwili Agat przestała w nią strzelać. -Świetnie ci poszło. W sumie to nawet wyszło ci idealnie! Jak na Perłę idealnie unikasz ciosów. -Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś, że Perły są beznadziejne w walce i unikaniu ciosów? -Coo? Nie to miałam na myśli! -Wiem, że o to ci chodziło. -Przepraszam. Po prostu w Homeworld rola Pereł jest nieco hmm… inna. Perły nie walczą. Dziwnie widzieć jedną z nich doskonale unikającą ataków wroga. -Wiele razy oglądałam walki Kwarców z moim Agatem. Kiedy nie było jej w pobliżu ćwiczyłam. -Świetnie. W takim razie pokaż mi jak walczysz. Chętnie zobaczę, czego się nauczyłaś. -Ale czy to nie będzie nieco… niesprawiedliwe? Zostałaś stworzona jako kwarc, legendarna wojowniczka. Nie wiem, czy taka malutka i nieodpowiednia do walki ozdoba dałaby z tobą radę. Poza tym, czy znowu chcesz czekać tydzień aż się pojawię? -Mam lepszy pomysł. Spróbuj przeciąć moją opaskę, a ja spróbuję przeciąć twoją. Masz, miałam drugą w kieszonkowym wymiarze. -No dobra, spróbuję – przywiązała sobie opaskę do ręki i ruszyła w stronę Zielonej. -Ha! No to zaczynamy! Wyciągnęła z klejnotu szablę i próbowała trafić w opaskę Agat, jednak ta ciągle unikała ciosów. W pewnym momencie Agi złapała ją za opaskę i rzuciła na bok prawie ją urywając. -Co za wspaniała postawa! Tak walczą tylko szlachetni, legendarni i wysoko postawieni wojownicy. Jesteś pewna, że oglądałaś walki Kwarców? -Tu cię mam, nie do końca. Potajemnie oglądałam treningi Galaxytów. -G-galaxytów?! Jakim cudem dostałaś się do TEJ części Homeworld? -Sprytem – Ognista prześlizgnęła się między nogami Zielonej. – Szybkością – prędko przewróciła Zieloną jednym kopniakiem. – I siłą. W tym momencie opaska Zielonej upadła przecięta na ziemię. -Wow, to było wspaniałe! – Zielona przywołała sobie kolejną opaskę – Koniec na dziś. Perła ukłoniła się i przeteleportowała się do bazy KR. -Kto następny? -Ja mogę – powiedział Niebieski – W sumie nie mam czego cię uczyć więc pokażę ci życie ludzi. Za mną! Klejnoty wyszły z domu i ruszyły w kierunku miasta. -Ludzie to dziwne stworzenia. By żyć potrzebują powietrza, czyli… -Wiem, czym jest powietrze. -Oh, no tak. Muszą też jeść coś, co jest nazywane pożywieniem lub jedzeniem i pić. Jedzeniem nazywamy… -Również wiem czym jest jedzenie. Nie wiem jednak czym jest to całe pić. -Picie to hmm… woda, sok itp. Ludzie wlewają sobie taki sok pomarańczowy do ust a następnie… -Nie mów mi o tym! Widzę, że to coś w stylu jedzenia. -Owszem. -Emm… Apatyt… co to jest? To stworzenie? -To? To jest kot. -Co on potrafi? -Taki kot potrafi wspinać się po drzewach przy pomocy swoich pazurów. Koty są głównie drapieżnikami i swoje pazury używają jako broń do zdobywania pożywienia. -Ahaaa. Ej, wszyscy ludzie są podobnego wzrostu, jednak tamten jest jakiś defektywny. Nie wyrzucają bezużytecznych ludzi? -Oh, on nie jest bezużyteczny. Ludzie się starzeją. Rosną z takich malutkich stworzonek do takich, jak tamta pani na ławce. -A jaki ludzie mają cel? -Nie mają. Mogą zostać kim chcą. Może i Klejnoty z Homeworld mają pracę, do której są przydzielone, jednak ludzie mogą sobie wybrać co chcą robić w przyszłości. -Ok. Patrz, defektywny kot! -Takie malutkie stworzonka nazywa się dziećmi lub potomstwem. Tamta kocia jest jego matką. Matka to osoba, która dała ci życie oraz o ciebie dba. To koniec. Została ci Pistacjowa Perła. Powinna teraz siedzieć w salonie i czytać. Ognista wróciła do domu i usiadła obok Pistacjowej. -Teraz podobno twoja kolej. -Ooo, no tak. Właśnie, w sumie nie wiem czego powinnam cię pouczyć. Czego chciałabyś się nauczyć? Coś cię interesuje? -Ciekawi mnie coś, co nazywa się fuzja. Co to jest? -Ooo… To dosyć trudne. Ty i drugi Klejnot tworzycie razem jeden Klejnot. To znaczy no, możesz się połączyć z więcej niż jednym Klejnotem. -Jak to się robi? -Dobrze łączy się poprzez taniec. Musisz dostosować się do stylu tańca drugiej osoby. Cóż, ta druga osoba powinna być ci dosyć bliska. Nie możesz połączyć się z nieznajomym. -Chcesz spróbować się ze mną połączyć? -Coo?! Ja? No wiesz, interesująco by było gdybyś połączyła się z innym typem Klejnotu. -Cóż, jak nie to nie. Połączę się z kimś kiedy indziej. -To znaczy err… chodźmy na zewnątrz. Perły wyszły. Ognista podeszła do Pistacjowej i złapała ją za ręce. Można było ujrzeć rumieniec na policzkach Pi. Perły zaczęły krążyć w kółko. W pewnym momencie Pi potknęła się o głaz i przewróciła OP. -Nic ci się nie stało? Najmocniej przepraszam! – Pistacjowa zauważyła, że ich twarze dzieli tylko kilka centymetrów, a ich nosy się ze sobą stykają. Pistacjowa mocno się zarumieniła i zeskoczyła z Ognistej. -Nic nie szkodzi. Kontynuujmy. Złapała ją za ręce i ponownie tańczyły ten sam taniec. Tym razem uniknęły głazu. Przed domem Kryształowych Rebeliantów stała Perła wzrostu serialowej Opal. -Wow, to nie jest takie złe. To jest świetne! – fuzja uśmiechnęła się i weszła do budynku. -Aaaa! Czy ty jesteś fuzją Ognistej i Pistacjowej Perły? – wrzasnęła Agat. -Tak, to ja. Nazywaj mnie… Hmm… Jak stwierdza się jak nazywają się fuzje? -Albo wiesz to od początku, albo nie wiesz wcale. Czasami musisz się tylko domyślić. -To ja chyba jestem… To trudne. Wydaję mi się, że powinnam nazywać się… Kakaowa Perła! Czy to imię do mnie pasuje? -Jest idealne – rzekła Zielona. -Świetnie! Czyli teraz my… JA wyjdę i dowiem się tego, co potrafię zrobić. A teraz wybacz mi… - Perła wskoczyła na teleporter i gdzieś się teleportowała. -Wow, jest naprawdę wesoła tworząc taką fuzję! – powiedziała Kremowa, która oparła się o Agat. -Tak… Ja w sumie też kiedyś taka byłam… Bohaterowie * Niebieski Apatyt * Zielony Agat * Pistacjowa Perła * Kremowa Perła * Ognista Perła * Kakaowa Perła (debiut) * Ognisty Agat (wspomniana) * Galaxyty (wspomniane) * Rebelianci (wspomnieni) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach